


Let’s Play a Game

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't look for plot, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, just fluff, this is full on tickle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony wakes up from his nap and the first thing he sees is Steve looking back at him and holding a feather in his hands. And then he makes a mistake to ask about it…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Let’s Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda realized that I didn’t write a tickle fic in like forever, and I mean a tickle fic that stands alone and is not a part of a series or a one that doesn’t have any intricate plot behind, just cute, pure, fluff! so, yeah, here it is!

“Uh… Steve?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, I was just waiting for you to wake up.”

That should be sweet. Somehow comforting. Tony could imagine Steve, silently waiting in the bed, lying next to him, all peaceful and calm and observing Tony during an afternoon nap. Wakening up next to your loved ones was one of the most soothing things in the world.

It wasn’t soothing when the earlier mentioned loved one, had been sitting on your hips, pinning you down and looking down at you with _that_ smile. Tony already felt alerted. What really made him want to jump out of the bed in panic, was when he noticed that Steve was holding a feather in his hands, casually stroking it.

“Uhhh…” Tony couldn’t help it, his eyes drawn to the feather. Grey, stiff and long, with an angled tip. Tony was almost sure that it was a wild goose feather and just by looking at it, he already felt his skin crawl. “Okay… I am awake now.”

When Tony looked back at Steve, Steve’s smile became brighter, almost as if he was waiting for those words. Tony just looked back, feeling unable to move, almost frozen from the unknown.

“Great! Then, let’s play a game,” Steve said happily, looking all excited.

“Um, what game?” Tony asked, watching Steve while he used his free hand to put one of Tony’s arms up and over his head, laying it down on the pillow. Then his other arm. Tony’s heart beat a little faster when he felt with full force that he was wearing a tank top and it left him all open in the already dangerously vulnerable position.

“The game is called,” Steve said in a pleasant voice, scooching down Tony’s body, sitting on his thighs, “don’t move.”

Tony laughed, half nervously, half amused. “That’s a terrible name,” he pointed out, some excitement making his voice tremble.

“So, you want to play?” Steve asked, smiling at his lover. Sweet and in love, not the mischief driven smile from when Tony had woke up.

“Sure,” Tony agreed breathlessly, feeling that his spine melted into the bed. How he could refuse Steve anything when he was looking at him as if Tony was his whole world?

“There is only one rule, Tony,” Steve said, leaning in, and Tony warily watched the feather getting closer and closer. “Don’t move,” he reminded.

Tony nodded as the last movement he allowed himself to do and saw the feather going above his head, and felt it touch his fingertips. It was a soft touch, that traveled down his fingers, traced his opened palm and stopped at the wrist. Tony’s nose already scrunched up when the ticklish feeling teased his skin and the first giggles started, but it felt nice. The feather continued its journey, down the wrist, down his forearm, and Tony’s laughter became more evident. The ticklish feeling fully set in, when the feather stopped at the inner elbow and brushed the thin skin, back and forth a couple of times, following the natural line the skin creased.

“Ack!” Tony yelped, biting down on his tongue, to better control himself, “hahahaha!” he laughed, feeling itchy and tingly, his fingers and toes curling. Except that, he didn’t move, and felt pretty proud, when the last stroke was delivered. His breath was a bit quicker and it became somehow hotter, but he went through it.

“Doing a good job so far, Tony,” Steve praised and Tony grinned back. Yes, he was doing a good job.

Just he didn’t think that it would go downhill.

“AAHAHA!” Tony laughed his back arching when the tip of the feather, traced his inner bicep, slowly and teasingly, closer and closer to the underarm. “Ah ahaha!”

“Don’t move, babe,” Steve reminded happily, aware of Tony’s nervously jumping elbow, hinting on how much he wanted to lift his arms off the covers and lock around himself for protection. “This can’t be so bad, huh?”

“PHHHH!” Tony clinked his teeth together, the feather tip doing some slow, teasing circles around the hollow of his armpit, “oh my gah-hahaha!”

“I bet you reaaallly want to curl into a protective ball right now,” Steve grinned, watching with satisfaction his boyfriend’s reaction. His whole body trembling, arms jumping up nervously. Nose and eyes scrunching up from held in laughter. Belly shaking with every giggle. All was so mesmerizing.

“AH HAHAA!” Tony laughed, when the stiff tip of the feather brushed through the trimmed armpit hair, getting to the sensitive skin and teasing it with long swipes. “HA HAA!”

Steve’s mind was melting. He could just do it all day, watching Tony trying to control himself and listen to his lover’s laughter. But there were still so many ticklish spots to cover… When he noticed that Tony’s face started to become red from effort, he moved the feather lower, wanting to give his boyfriend a break.

“SHIT!” Tony yelped, eyes bulging out, before he squeezed them shut, “go ahwahahay!”

Steve didn’t understand at first, before he looked and noticed where the feather stopped. Under the armpit, on this small patch of skin. Experimentally, he moved the feather in delicate swirls, and Tony kicked his legs and laughed. Steve smiled delightedly, not noticing earlier how sensitive that area was, but maybe it was thanks to the feather, because he didn’t remember his fingers being that effective on that spot. Making a mental note for later, Steve guided the feather tip along the line of the tank top strap, giving Tony a second to breathe when the feather traced the material until it got back on the skin.

“Hahahaha!” Tony wriggled and laughed, when the feather glided across his collarbones and the top of his chest, but it wasn’t the kind of panic-driven laughter from earlier, this one sounding less strained. “Hahaha… Ahaha…” It was almost like a break, and Tony became calmer and less fidgeting as the feather swooped from one collarbone to the other.

Steve cooed, enjoying how peaceful Tony looked, while his eyes retained all the sparkle from the previous, more intense tickling. Steve wanted to see more of that sparkle. He tripped the feather up, gliding it up to Tony’s throat.

“AAhh! No!” Tony yelled in panic, when stiff tip traced the clean shaved skin under his jawline a couple of times, “thahahahat’s annoyihihihing!”

“You think that is annoying?” Steve laughed, watching his boyfriend move his head around, trying to lose the feather. “How about here then?”

“PFFF! HAHAHA!” Tony twisted his neck, feeling the feather touch his cheek and draw some swirly patterns. He shook his head around and when that didn’t make the feather go away, he started to blow on it.

Steve laughed, retracting the feather. “It doesn’t work like that, babe.”

“Mehehaaan…” Tony giggled out, his cheek feeling all tingly. He tried to rub off the ticklish feeling with his shoulder and Steve watched him with a smile, clearly pleased.

“Ready for the other arm?” Steve asked.

Tony didn’t want to, but somehow a small squeak escaped his lips. He was conflicted. There were spots on his arm where the feather tickling his skin felt so nice and calming, but there were also spots where it was rather unbearable. He couldn’t make that decision, so he just remained still, trapped under Steve, his lips twitching into a smile.

“Hm. Maybe I will give your arm a break,” Steve decided and Tony felt triumphant for a split of a second before panic kicked in. If Steve didn’t plan on tickling his arm anymore, then…

“Noooo…” Tony protested, watching Steve roll his tank top up.

“Oh, come on,” Steve looked back at him, _that_ smile back on his face, “you couldn’t possibly think I will pass the opportunity?”

Tony zipped his lips, eyes becoming startled. He would last, he would last, he would last…

“Hmmm, where I should begin?” Steve thought out loud in a honeyed voice, eyes focused on Tony’s bare belly. “Maybe on your sides. Maybe on the lower belly. Or maybe here, in the middle, just around your belly button.”

Tony couldn’t listen to it, his mind whirring with a mix of panic and excitement. It was no fair that his skin already felt all tingly, and Steve didn’t even do anything yet.

“Oh, I know, let’s make it a bit more interesting, hm?”

Tony didn’t even want to know what that meant. He looked away, eyes squeezed shut.

“Soo I will start here and we will see how it goes.”

It wasn’t the expected soft, swipe of the feather. Instead, Tony felt a light prickle when the quill was pressed into the soft skin on his lower belly, above the hip, and swiped in a long move to the other hip. At least, that’s the destination Steve had planned, in reality, he only made it halfway, because Tony jolted up and laughed loudly, the pattern disrupted.

“Tsk. Now I have to start again,” Steve reprimanded his boyfriend, pressing the quill again to the same spot.

“No, no, no, Steve, I can’t!” Tony giggled, his belly fluttering nervously. He clenched his fists and really, really wanted to curl up and fought against all his instincts to not do it. “HAAHA!”

“I think you can,” Steve tried to negotiate, changing his plan and lightly dotting the quill all over Tony’s belly, “see, you are doing a great job!”

Tony kept giggling, his belly sinking it after every poke. “Stahahaahap!” He laughed out, legs kicking nervously. His whole face felt hot and he could just imagine how red he became.

“Okay, I will stop,” Steve laughed too, somehow impressed how well Tony managed to stay in place when one of his most ticklish spots was under an attack. He moved the feather away and watched Tony sunk into the bed, trying to get his breath back. “After I do this.”

“Hu- WAA- HIHIHIHIHI!”

That wasn’t fair. When Steve pressed one hand to Tony’s stomach to keep him down and used the other hand to point the tip of the feather at his outie belly button, Tony lost all composure. He was kicking and screaming and laughing, and uselessly trying to push Steve of off him, as the feather tip twirled over his defenseless outie. The issue was, that he was already winded from the previous treatment and his attempts at fending Steve off were rather pathetic. It didn’t take a long, until Steve managed to grab both of Tony’s hands and kept them together with one hand, and to trap Tony further, draped himself over his boyfriend’s body, keeping him in place, finally free to tickle and tickle. And Steve didn’t hold back, again using the quill to lightly scratch over the soft nub or gently pressing the quill on the outie to watch the whole belly tremble from the overwhelming feeling.

“HIHIHIHI! STAHAHAP! AHAHAA!”

“Tsk. You are really bad at this game. Next time, I will just tie you down and save us both trouble.”

“NO NO AHHIHIHI!”

It became even worse when Steve ditched the feather and used both hands to claw at Tony’s belly, unbothered by Tony’s panicked screaming and attempts to escape.

Ultimately, when the game ended with a crushing victory for Steve and a consolation prize for Tony, in a form of a tight hug and a lot of calming kisses pressed into his smiling lips and heated cheeks, Tony decided that he hated that game. What he didn’t say out loud, was that he wouldn’t mind terribly playing it again.

After all, what was life without games?


End file.
